Why You Should Always Stay Awake In History Class
by StoryTellerJS
Summary: a group of kids from the 21st century find a small trinket and get sent back to POTC era, BUT it's not what you think, the trinket belongs to......read to find out mwahaha! its good i swearz it! XD (ps. no, the trinket is NOT the medaliancoin)
1. Ch1: Stealing is a No No

**Chapter One:** Stealing is a no-no O.o

_ BEGIN CHAPTER ONE _

**"Listen up students!"** Rattled the voice of Mr. Donweaver, a sad excuse for a principal.

**"Today durring 3rd hour all freshman classes will be escorted to the multipurpose room where the History Exibit is being held. Lost treasures from the famous pirate ship 'the black pearl' how exciting! ARRRR"**

The students stared at the intercom with dull, zombie-fied impressions as the teachers continued to take roll.

Riiiing Riiiiing!!! The bell went off and the students rushed out of the classes causing kids to trip and fall on each other O.o no matter how many times this incident seemed to occur, they never took a hint....

**"Hey Jason! Ready for the 'spoooky' pirate exibit!?"** Emma jumped on Jason's back grinning like a crazed maniac.

**"can't...breathe....."** Jason mumbled under his breath.

**"What did you say?" **Emma said confused...

Jason gasped for air and then dramaticlly hit the ground...suposibly dead.

Emma poked at him constantly as Kate walked up to them annoyed.

**"JASON WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!!" **Kate hollared, the only response she got out of him was a huge sigh.

**"I SAID WAKE UP!"** Kate kicked him in the head and Jason yelped in pain.

**"What was that for?!"** Jason squinted his eyes and rubbed his head furiously.

**"Kids stop horse playing, it's time to go to your next class" **One of the deans said wilst passing by.

**"Yay come on! Stop flirting you two, the whole pirate exibit thing is erm ya hurry up!..."** Emma ran around franticlly.

Kate gave a _'you have to be kiding me' _glare towards the two of them and walked towards her 3rd period class. Emma and Jason went to theirs.

**"Why does she have to be so...violant?"** Jason asked still rubbing his head.

**"I think she likes you "** Emma said grabbing his arm and smiling.

As soon as they walked infront of their class's door Jason fell to floor crying dramaticlly.

**"WHY ME GOD?! WHY ME!!!!"** Jason said between fake sobs.

**"Your such a drama queen....now get up!"** Emma kicked Jason and opened the door, seeing that Ms. White allready formed a line, ready to go to the exibit.

Emma quikly ran to the end of the line waiting impatiently as Jason stumbled in the door.

**"Why does everybody hit me...you people are so abusive...i need better friends"** Jason said, seemingly talking to himself.

**"Allright class, now be polite and careful! Don't touch ANYTHING, the items shown in the exibit are hundreds of years old...Now come along class"** Ms. white said in a lecturing voice while walking out the door...The class followed.

They arrived at the exibit and Emma ran off before they could be put into groups. It took Jason awhile to notice Emma's disappearance, He then slowly sauntered off into the distants..Once he was in the clear he too went running off.

**"Stop running off without telling me!" **Jason whispered to Emma, Emma was in a daze starring at one of the necklaces in the exibit.

**".....What's that?"** Jason asked, It appeared to be a golden chain, and on it a very odd looking ring.

Emma then continued to read the description plate outloud, but in a bit of a whisper.

_**"This necklace was said to be warn by Lady Cakordelu, a feirce pirate who fell in love with captain Jack Sparrow. Lady Cakordelu aka Melanie Cako' aka Sword was the daughter of a pirate and a bar maiden on the islands of tortuga. When she was 13 she befriended, a soon to be famous pirate. Captain Jack Sparrow. Acording to journal entries, They were close friends till Melanie was kidnapped and sold for slavery. Jack continued to progress his skills in piracy, 10 years later she was resold to a pirate of the black pearl, that is when Jack and Melanie were reunited..."**_

**"Weird...." **Jason said starring at it, after 5 minutes of silence Jason's hand slowly drew nearer to the necklace, but before he could grab it Emma smacked his hand and he withdrew quikly.

**"NO TOUCHY!!"**

**"Grrr, well that doesn't make since..she wasn't a pirate she was a slave...stupid fuckin history addics...."**

**"Fuckwit, that's just a small description...." **Emma noticed a pile of books next to it, brand new, obviously not part of the exibit. Emily picked up one of the books.

**"Seems to be that theres a whole book about this necklace" **Emma started flipping threw the pages.

**"I thought there was no 'touchy' " **Jason said sarcasticlly. Emma shuved the book in his face.

**"$9.99...this book is for sale" **Emma pulled out a 20 dollar bill, **"And now its mine!" **Emma walked off to a small booth, that appeared to be a cashier.

**"Damn fuckwits try to get money out of you every way they can" **Jason said to himself, he then walked up to Emma right after she finished paying.

**"All done! "** Emma smiled.

**"Your an idiot, why spend 10 dollars on some stupid book about some stupid necklace that you will NEVER SEE AGAIN!?!" **Jason debated.

**"Aww your so cute when your angry "** Emma said with a cheesy smile.

**"Where is Kate? She should be here too...."** Jason said trying to change the subject.

**"I dunno...." **Emma said looking around, right then the bell went off and the exibit was over. They all ran out and headed towards the cafeteria, after Jason and Emma got their lunch they sat outside on one of the picnic tables, Emma went straight to the book and started reading it like a crazed book worm.

Jason took a bite of his fry, **"nerd" **He said to emma, just as Kate came and sat down.

**"hey! where were you? we didn't see you at the exibit..." **Jason said slurping his soda.

**"I...Had to get some things...."** Kate said as she stole a handful of his fries. Jason then lunged over the table clawing at Kate.

**"STOP STEALING MY FOOD!"** Jason growled.

**"hey! get this...."** Emma said as she started reading a part of the book.

_**"Melanie later became a pirate of the black pearl, They were once again good friends. Soon after Melanie was expecting a child. Jack's child....Jack gave Melanie the necklace as an odd token of his love towards her, the ring was hand crafted by untold sources, and is told to hold magical powers. Protection, Jack said was it's purpose, The necklace was to protect Melanie and the baby. However one month before the baby was due Melanie was kidnapped and murdered...." **_

Emma looked up at the others who just starred in shock.

Kate broke the silence with a sarcastic chuckle.

**"you mean this little thing?"** Kate pulled out the necklace from the exibit that was in her pocket. **"protection? HA! ya right..."**

Jason's eye's grew big, **"Your not suposed to have that! Go put it back RIGHT NOW!!" **Jason started clawing at the necklace but no matter what Kate seemed to keep it out of reach.

**"uhhh...nope..sorry, it's mine now..."** Kate said smileing.

**"HEY! It's not a joke you better go put that back!" **Emma said as she too started lunging towards the necklace.

As soon as all three had a hold of the necklace, the jewels on the ring started to glow, the sky went grey and a bright burst of light lit up the whole area to the point they couldn't see. Then...It went black, pitch black...everything...and everybody....was gone.

**_"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"_** Jason said, still hidden in darkness.

**_"oh...crap" _**Kate said as their voices faded out...and all was qiute.

_ END OF CHAPTER ONE _

yes yes, i know...it's crap, but i was bored...tell me what you think and if i get good feed back, i'll continue the story TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED ABOUT IT! or hated about it...


	2. Ch2: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

**Chapter Two:** ...THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

_ BEGIN CHAPTER TWO _

It was a rough stormy night on the shores of Florida, Shops were closeing down for the night as the local bars opened.

**"oww...My back...ugggh..." **moaned Jason, as he started to wake up and take in his suroundings.

long pause

**"uhh..guys...guys?!" **Jason started to freak out as he noticed he had no idea where he was. He looked down to see Kate sprawled out like roadkill and Emma sucking her thumb as if in a deep slumber.

Right then a caraige came by. The rattling of the wheels on the cobblestone roads woke Kate up who then kicked Emma out of instinct, which woke Emma up.

**"HEY!" **Emma screamed rubbing her head.

....**"where...where are we?" **Emma asked as she too started to relize that they were obviously lost. Kate stood up and started walking around as the two others followed.

**"where still home..." **Kate said as she crawled over a fence.

**"what do you mean? it looks like were at some olde century festival or something...seems these people got really into it." **Jason said looking at everyone as if they were freaks.

**"No...were still in florida...look" **Kate pointed towards a street sign...

**"Ok this...makes NO since!" **Emma started to freak out as Jason walked up to a passerby.

**"What year is it?" **Jason asked, the man just stood there in silence.. **"the year..what is it?"** he asked again.

**"1787...." **The man said with a stutter and then walked off.

Emma looked at her hand, she was holding the necklace, she then looked up towards Kate. **"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU CURSED US AHHH!!"**

**"No...it's your fault, if you two wouldn't of grabbed at the necklace...WE WOULDN'T BE HERE!"** Kate said screaming at the two..Just then they heard hollaring and screaming from what appeared to be heavy set men, then one man from the group went flying and hit a basket of apples.

**"JACK YOU BASTARD! STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE, LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL CAN, OR I'LL KILL YEE!!" **A husky man said as he walked back into the bar. Jack slowly sat up rubbing his side, catching the groups attention.

**"Jack...." **Emma said as she looked down at the necklace.

_ END OF CHAPTER TWO _

Ok sorry it's short, power is out all over florida...i'll make this better in the next chapter sorry!


End file.
